Fire of our hearts
by FranniRokudo
Summary: When the light faded, they have truly become ourselves. And even now, panting, smiling, as though children are also cute, slightly naive. Nothing could stop Gokudera and Tsuna, because the main force them was love - the fire of hearts, put which will not every water; sometimes, it is impossible to extinguish.


Сильней любви в природе нет начала.

Лопе де Вега (с).

Ночь входила в свои права. Тёмные облака на горизонте уже полностью покрыли отблески заката, на небе стали появляться маленькие звёздочки, словно рассыпавшийся бисер на чёрном шёлке, а полумесяц гордо взошёл на своё привычное место. Его бледно-пепельные лучи мягко ложились на окрестности: луга и поля, города и сёла, дома и площади. Также они любопытно заглядывали в окна к разным людям, освещая их комнаты. Вместе с этими лучами мы с вами заберёмся в один кабинет, куда, кроме как света от месяца, залетал ещё и свежий прохладный ветерок. Он заставлял лёгкий тюль развеваться, словно плащ какого-то супергероя из комиксов, и озорно скидывал бумаги со стола, заставляя недовольно бурчать сидящего там человека.

Его лицо освещала настольная лампа, давая разглядеть в нём мужчину определённо старше двадцати лет, с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами и, кажется, ещё по-детски наивными глазами. Его лицо выглядело усталым, глаза уже закрывались от подступавшего сна, но он ни в какую не поддавался этим соблазнам, пытаясь утомившимся взором вглядываться в буквы и цифры. Однако смысл всех этих бумаг не до конца доходил до Савады Тсунаёши – рассудок отказывался работать. Мысли были спутаны и совсем не о том, о чём нужно было. Но Тсуна не жаловался – увы, такова работа Десятого босса сильной Вонголы. Он считал, что не мог отдыхать, в то время как его друзья сейчас где-то на трудном задании. «Моя работа легка по сравнению с... – Тсунаёши остановился, тяжело вздохнув, – по сравнению с работой Гокудеры...»

Босс отложил бумаги в сторону, подперев лоб рукой. Его вновь поглотили воспоминания. Такие внезапные и такие разные – и о минувшем десятилетии, и о совсем недавних событиях. Кажется, всё это было ещё только вчера, а на самом деле... За это время много чего поменялось: и отношения между членами семьи, и характеры мафиози, и ещё много чего... Наверное, единственное, что не изменилось – это преданность Гокудеры Хаято к своему боссу. Он, в сущности, как был вспыльчивым, чересчур заботливым парнем, так им и остался. И это было хорошо. Такого Хранителя Урагана Тсунаёши принял и полюбил... А то, как всё это начиналось, Тсуна всегда вспоминал с улыбкой – наполненные беспечностью и счастьем солнечные деньки доставляли лишь удовольствие. Да и можно ли было это забыть? Это то, что действительно так важно для Савады...

А время, казавшееся поначалу таким медленным, словно взбирающейся повозкой в гору, стало потом пролетать так незаметно, будто бы эта самая тележка покатилась по отвесной горе. Работа в мафии это, увы, не совсем так лучезарно и беззаботно, как казалось тогда. Тсунаёши даже не догадывался, что столько проблем сразу ляжет на его плечи. Хотя предчувствовал... Теперь же мужчина более или менее привык к такому режиму: постоянные недосыпы, огромная ответственность перед всей семьёй и изматывающий распорядок дня. Порой времени на личную жизнь не оставалось вообще. Всё это как-то закрутилось, завертелось и превратилось в не пойми что.

Да, когда-то Савада, теперь, конечно же, вспоминая это с улыбкой, собрав все свои силы и мужество, сказал ту самую тройку заветных слов Хаято. Это было для него нечто таким из разряда фантастики, что готовился он к тому чуть ли не два года... А что здесь такого? Для мужчины признаться в любви очень, очень сложно. Это не поддаётся какому-то описанию. Тогда Тсуна просто заметил неоднозначные взгляды со стороны Гокудеры и понял, что надежда есть. Какая-никакая, а есть, и это самое главное. Для человека надеяться на что-то порой самый важный стимул в жизни, даже если процент вероятности на это приближается к нулю. Вот и Десятый Вонгола так считал и не прогадал. Его интуиция не подвела – всё-таки передалась по наследству от Примо.

Тсуна прервал свой бесконечный поток мыслей и только что сейчас обратил внимание на то, что уже как несколько минут отстукивал карандашом какой-то смутно знакомый ритм. А потом завороженно улыбнулся. Кажется, вспомнил. Это ритм той самой мелодии, которую так хорошо сыграл Гокудера на фортепиано. Поначалу он отказывался, ссылаясь на то, что забыл вообще, как ставить пальцы на клавиши, а потом, сдавшись, поддался желанию Савады, сел на стул и заиграл... Та чудесная мелодия, что исходила из-под его пальцев, начинала кардинально менять атмосферу. Придала ей сказочность, какие-то черты, присущие не совсем этому миру. Фантасмагория, одним словом, заполнила в тот момент всю комнату. Необыкновенное ощущение посетило тогда Тсуну, под воздействием этой феерической музыки. Кажется, это чувство загорелось внезапно тем самым _огоньком_, в чём-то похожем на пламя посмертной воли. _Такое же яркое, сильное, заставляющее делать смелые поступки._ Пока лишь только небольшие искорки, но и они уже дали начало большому _пламени_. Именно тогда и прозвучали те самые слова, говорящие о всей любви босса к своей «правой руке».

Тсунаёши улыбнулся и встал со своего места, решив хоть на пару минут оторваться от своей работы. Мужчина подошёл к окну и, опёршись о подоконник, вдохнул побольше свежего ночного воздуха. Перед ним раскрывал свою чудесную ночную панораму город. Здесь были и остроконечные шпили каких-то башен, так грозно вырисовывавшихся на фоне тёмного неба, но, кажется, они были чернее даже самой ночи; и освещённые мягким светом улочки, причудливо ветвящиеся по всем окрестностям, и фасады старинных домов, ещё сохранивших своё величие и грандиозность, правда, местами они были частично разрушены, но это вовсе не было их минусом – наоборот, так получалось лучше прочувствовать эпоху того времени; между облаками иногда показывался месяц, освещая угол ближайшего дома серебряным светом. Временами там можно было различить тёмные фигурки людей, куда-то спешащих в столь поздний час. Савада сейчас был готов наблюдать даже за этим, лишь бы развеяться и хоть на минуту, да забыть о своей нудной работе.

Мужчина прикрыл глаза, с удовольствием вдыхая такой свежий запах. Запах ночи. Он особенный, даже возможно, для каждого разный. Кто-то ощущает в нём долгожданную свободу, кто-то пытается представить вместо ласкающего щёки ветра руки любимого человека, а кто-то просто пытается убежать от повседневной суеты и одиночества, глядя на ночной пейзаж. Причины у всех разные, однако есть между ними нечто схожее – это умение наслаждаться. Счастлив тот человек, который смог этому научиться; среди скучных будней уметь улыбаться серому утру – тоже искусство. Тсуна тяжко вздохнул – он пока лишь пытался постигнуть эту, возможно, самую простую истину.

На самом деле Савада не мог наслаждаться всем этим лишь по одной причине – ему нужно было ощущение спокойствия, что все в порядке, в безопасности, а любимой человек – рядом, живой и здоровый, а не где-то там в самой гуще кровопролитных сражений. Мужчина понимал, что тот и не маленький уже, чтобы так сильно беспокоиться о нём – всё же в мафиозной среде Хаято называли «Ужасающей правой рукой» Десятого босса Вонголы. Но и понимал, что не может не волноваться, ведь Хранитель Урагана был его возлюбленным. Поэтому и оставалось ему только что ждать и надеяться, не зная всей правды. Сколько Гокудеры уже не было в штабе? Кажется, больше двух недель. И за всё это время лишь одно письмо: «Не переживай, Тсуна, я вернусь. Обязательно». Всего два предложения, но когда-то даже они спасли Саваду от нахлынувшего безумия. А теперь... Тсунаёши ощущал, что вновь возвращается к тому состоянию.

Мужчина тяжело вздохнул. Зря он вспомнил это. Теперь и загадочная ночь уж казалась не такой чудесной, а совсем даже обычной и малость противной. Ни прекрасный вид из окна, ни серебряные лучики луны, ни свежий ветерок сейчас не радовали босса. Он решил всё же вернуться к своей работе – её было ещё навалом, поэтому нажал на кнопку включателя. Мгновенно яркий неприятный свет резанул глаза Тсуны, и тот поморщился. Савада устало взглянул на свой рабочий стол – это зрелище показалось ему невесёлым и удручающим: там стояли две папки с бумагами, одна большая, вторая намного меньше. Так вот, папка, которая поменьше, и являлось той самой работой, что мужчина успел сделать за ночь. Ну и, соответственно, огромная папка – то, что ещё предстояло сделать... А усталость и непреодолимое желание заснуть вовсе не мотивировали на выполнение этого всего. Поэтому Тсунаёши поспешно отвернулся от своего стола в сторону всё того же окна и просто уставился вдаль. То было немного лучше, чем вновь заняться работой. Савада пытался растянуть момент, как мог, но прекрасно осознавал, что в скором времени придётся вернуться к делам.

Несколько минут он просто, полуприкрыв глаза, стоял около окна. Его голова вновь оказалась забита разного рода мыслями: о мафии, о будущем семьи, о друзьях, отце с матерью, которые недавно уехали отдыхать... Всё это настолько живо и ярко вырисовывалось в его голове, что на некоторое время Тсуна перестал обращать внимания на окружающий его мир. Ровно как и на то, что некто, оказавшийся на углу того самого дома, который освещала луна, на секунду остановившись и подняв голову наверх, быстрым шагом последовал дальше. Ещё через пару минут Савада почувствовал, как в комнате вдруг стало непривычно темно. Поначалу его это слегка смутило. Он мгновенно открыл глаза и увидел, что, действительно, в помещении свет больше не горел. Тсунаёши не знал, от чего это так, но ликовал – теперь в комнате стало намного лучше – темнее. Значит, судьба на его стороне, раз делает сбои в работе электричества. Но, как оказалось, то было вовсе не по воле судьбы...

Только сейчас Тсуна заметил, что... на выключателе виднелась чья-то ладонь. Это слегка напугало Саваду, но вскоре он облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся. Как мог он не узнать такой родной и любимой руки? Вот и сам Дечимо не понимал. Однако сразу после того, как босс узнал, кто выключил свет в комнате, он почувствовал, как сзади к нему подошёл Гокудера, а на уровне его груди сомкнулись руки подрывника. Тсунаёши поспешно дотронулся пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Хаято и с грустью ощутил на ней длинный шрам. «Значит, всё-таки был ранен...» – ничто так не отзывалось болью в его сердце, как понимание этого. А Гокудера наклонился к своему возлюбленному и осторожно коснулся губами его виска. В тот момент множество чувств пронеслось у Савады в душе: и мимолётное наслаждение, и успокоение, и... счастье, в конце концов. Ничто так не радовало Тсуну, как осознание того, что Хаято жив и здоров. Может ли быть что-то важнее?..

А тепло от объятия и прохлада ветерка создавали необычный контраст, что, в общем, вполне нравилось Дечимо. Он готов был наслаждаться этим безмолвием вечно: ведь порой слова не так важны, правда? Да и они с Гокудерой уже научились понимать друг друга не то, что с полуслова, а с одного лишь взгляда. Конечно, можно выдать красноречивую речь, но... порой обо всём более полно могут рассказать лишь глаза. Тсуна уже наперёд знал, что будут выражать глаза Хаято: любовь, верность, заботу и ещё много чего. Этот зеленоватый отблеск нельзя описать каким-то одним определённым словом – у него было много значений.

– Гокудера, зачем ты выключил свет? – улыбнувшись, спросил Тсуна. Уж что-что, а ответа на этот вопрос он и предположить не мог. Хаято же тихо засмеялся.

– _Когда гаснет свет, Джудайме..._ – он развернул своего босса к себе лицом и прямо взглянул в его глаза, – _Мы сможем стать теми, кем являемся на самом деле._ Только не говори, что не понимаешь меня...

Когда Гокудера произносил свои последние слова, его губы уже находились рядом с губами Дечимо, и тот даже начинал чувствовать горячее дыхание своего Хранителя. Подрывник же просто коснулся их. А Тсуна и не думал как-то противиться. Он начинал вновь ощущать в своей душе то самое тёплое, нет, даже горячее чувство, что возникло так давно.

Ему нравилось всё, как Гокудера целовал его: нежно, страстно, порой дерзко, проводя язычком по губам, по нёбу, иногда сплетаясь с языком Тсунаёши; как Хаято касался его: проводил холодными пальцами по шее, спускаясь постепенно вниз, на ключицу, и расстёгивая верхние пуговицы, дотрагивался до волос, лица, щёк Дечимо. И это тому уже нравилось до одури. Скажите, страсть? Не совсем. Любовь. Просто наивысшее выражение этого чувства. Не более. А Хранитель Неба знал, что испытывал это не один – такой же пожар уже давно разгорелся и в душе Гокудеры. Но ведь это и прекрасно.

Когда свет погас, они действительно стали самими собой. И даже сейчас, тяжело дыша, улыбались, словно дети – также мило, слегка наивно. Уже ничто не могло остановить Гокудеру и Тсуну, ведь главной силой их была любовь – тот самый _огонь_ сердец, потушить который сможет не каждая вода; порой, это потушить вообще невозможно. Яркое, светлое, наполняющее душу чем-то радостным и воздушным, заставляющее идти на безрассудные поступки, открывающее в человеке новые черты характера. Когда эти искорки вспыхивают в душе у человека – он становится по-настоящему счастлив.

_ Когда этот огонёк неожиданно возник в душах у Гокудеры и Тсуны, то был совершенно тусклым и слабым. А теперь превратился в огонь – в настоящее, яркое пламя, потушить которое уже ничто не в силе..._

_«Ведь это, кажется, навечно..._

_огонь наших сердец._

_Правда, Гокудера-кун?»_

* * *

><p><em><em><em>Translators are welcome<em> ❤__


End file.
